Double Destiny: Being redone
by Jobrmc
Summary: After a meteor hits Peach Creek Junior High somehow awakens a new and less human side to Edd, he finds himself in a new world where his life now has purpose, but destiny is not always a pretty thing.
1. Chapter 1: Bited

Edd has always been seen as a wimp and a coward even by his closest friends. However, what if the spider incident on valentines took a VERY different turn, one that altered his destiny and the destiny of his friends FORVER. NO "yaoi" or "Yuri"

RATING: T/PG13

PAIRINGS: EddxNazz KevinxNazz EddyxNazz Hinted JohnnyxSarah

DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE, cramp twins, simpsons or anything else that appears or is referenced in this fic.

This story starts at the beginning of the valentines special so some scenes may be familiar so I do not mind if you want to skip a few of the earlier sentences.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy rushed into the school corridors at high speeds, he, Ed and Edd had heard the Kankers arguing a few moments ago but he just shrugged it off and shouted "LETS LEARN!!!! Last one to class is a… What am I saying?" he was sincere about that question, it seemed to have been a moment when his competitiveness and Edd's compassion for education collided. He let out a grunt, consoled slightly by the fact that Kevin or Rolf were not there to tease him about it, he would rather have a detention than be heard saying that.

Edd followed close behind, "Isn't valentines day wonderful?" he said happily, he had in fact been saying basically the same thing ever since they got to school.

"As I'm sure your aware, it can be quite unnerving to express ones common feeling of allure." His expressions and movements constantly changing to match the emotion or feeling he was describing.

"Yet this holiday conquers the abreact of apprehension and allows one the opportunity to let that special someone know you care."

He walked with his eyes seemingly closed with a smile on his face for a few seconds before several hands grabbed his head keeping his mouth closed as if they were discussing something confidential. He then heard a familiar high pitched voice shout "Yucky, evil, MUSHY GIRLS DOUBLE D! The fish have chips my fine friend." he then let go of his head and he fell to the ground.

The boy named Ed then ran to his locker and opened it, allowing all manner of filth and waste to fall out, causing Eddy to laugh "Your locker stinks like…" Eddy was cut of by Ed displaying an onion to his friends.

Ed then proceeded to take a bite out of the large onion, "Girls do not like stinky breath" he stated while chewing his onion.

Edd and Eddy stood there looking repulsed as Ed reached back into what was the filthy contents of his locker and put what looked to be a bag on his head stating "Camouflage…". It was only when he got back up that they saw the bag had a face drawn on it "So girls cannot see you" he continued…

"And a Spider…" he stated showing them an old shoe box with holes poked in it with various warnings written on it. Edd then felt uneasy, it was not the kind of uneasy he had been describing moments ago, the kind you were meant to feel when you were about to go through a big stage in life, like marriage, but no, that still wasn't it, this felt more like someone would feel when you were about to go of to war. Where was this feeling coming from, and why now?

Edd was no longer looking repulsed, more concentrated on this new feeling. Eddy was still staring repulsed at Ed, the box and the pile of junk meaning he obviously didn't feel it, or at least was not giving it any thought.

"Girls hate them, Sarah said so" he continued as a rather large spider squeezed out of one of the wide air holes and crawled up to Ed's shoulder and began crawling through his jacket, obviously trying to get to his skin. Ed didn't notice until it was just beneath his "mask". "HA ha ha ha, tickly" he said before seeing the Bat at the foot of his neck, about to bite.

"SPIDER, AH GET IT OF, GET IT OF!" he shouted while running in circles as Eddy started laughing.

Ed then jumped onto a nearby sink and attempted to "wash" it of.

Edd would not watch the mammal's life be put in danger by Ed's irrational thinking, "Oh for goodness sake, your frightening the poor thing" he said while scooping the spider up in his hands and taking the eight legged creature to a nearby window, "All better" but the spider did not move, it just sat there as if too scared to move.

"ED, look what you've done! It's traumatized"

Ed just stood there looking at Edd with very little emotion, apparently his only concern was staying away from the mammalian blood sucker.

"Ed, I will not have any creatures suffer for your irrational phobias, this is just the kind of behaviour that makes humans accepting animals as living things all the more difficult, why you should be ashamed of yourself…"

Kevin was observing them discreetly from one corner, he was now hall monitor and it was his job to make sure misbehavers like this got detentions, but the time was not right he wanted to wait until at least one of them was enjoying himself at which point he would move in and ruin their fun with a detention, fortunately it seems that Eddy was the one who was enjoying himself the most, therefore it would be Eddy who he would give the detention and he would pretend to forget the others unless they started enjoying themselves or tried to stick up for Eddy. This was a great opportunity to ruin their fun and they would be less likely to try and sneak a card to Nazz if they had detentions hanging over them.

Just then Edd's pocket started jiggling and humming, he pulled a small phone-like object out and a voice came out.

"What is that?" asked Eddy as if Edd had pulled out some sort of disgusting creature.

"Oh just something that tunes into national news broadcasts, I configured it to only Ring if stories with the words "Peach Creek" came up, as well as any of our names."

"Cool, does it say anything about me?"

Edd didn't have time to respond before Eddy swiped the device from his hand and walked down the hall listening to it.

_Countries all around the world have instructed citizens to seek shelter as a large meteor shower has been seen heading to earth. Mccorp and NASA have confirmed that meteors are likely to crash in Springfield: North Tacoma, Soap city: Iowa, Peach Creek: Virginia, Siberia, Shelbyville: North Tacoma, Nevada, and New York. According to the CEO of Mccorp, the meteors are not very large but are still dangerous._

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing as such, Eddy. But I think we should spread the word and get everyone down to the basement."

It took a while for Kevin to process this information, but then he realized that he could not let the dorks be heroes in this. He needed to get to everyone and get them to safety (Particularly Nazz) before the Eds could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolf had been dropped of at school by his father, a rare occasion, he useually went to school by himself.

Admittedly Rolf hated valentines day, he didn't know why, he just did, he didn't understand why he did. Maybe it was just his fervent asexuality, asexuality was always mandated by Old Country tradition until you were 30.

They stopped outside the school when his father suddenly spoke.

"Rolf I have been meaning to say something to you for a while"

"Yes Poppa?"

"Remember when Mama told you about the families potato plantation that burned to the ground before you were born."

"Yes, go on?"

"Well, after that fire we inherited a surprisingly high life insurance."

"…"

"Your Nano did not know what a life insurance was since we were fairly isolated, but I did since I was the financial genius of the family."

"…"

"Randolph used the insurance and the money we made from the plantation to create Ruesdorf,inc named after our family."

"Hmmm, go on."

"You're Mama originally suggested to use the money to start one of those foolish modern charities, but Randolph insisted a less-foolish modern company would be more… Useful."

"Hmmm, yes good, But why would we need to associate with the cut throat like steak knives world of modern western business?"

Randolph looked VERY closely at Rolf. "You'll be answered that when you're older."

"Very well, yet Rolf fails to see the significance of telling Rolf."

"The significance is that we need more stockholders, and after 1 year of conventional school you will be home schooled and then join Randolph in running the this undertaking as a stockholder."

Randolph Ruesdorf awaited his sons reply eagerly.

Rolf took some time to process the information until he finally responded.

"If Rolf is to join you in this complicated endeavour of business and money making what is Rolf to gain."

"Well, other than the fact that it means you hold the most stock in the company next to Randolph, you will become CEO of the company in the event of Randolph's death."

"Is this some effort to bring joy to Rolf's joyless conscious in the wake of Nano's more than tragic passing?" Rolf said staring at his father inquisitively.

"Rolf, Randolph would have asked you to do this anyway, we need more stockholders and I know you will be more than capable with a little work. So, up to it?"

"Very well Poppa, Rolf agrees, this agreement is very agreeable, Yes?"

He shook hands with his father and made his way to the school. "Wait till the Kevin boy heard this" he thought excitedly "And the three haired Ed boy, Rolf can sense his jealousy already"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd was standing in the hall still holding the spider, starting to sweat, it was unlikely that one would hit the school, but if it did there was no telling how much damage would be caused if one hit.

"One things for sure our chances are not good if we don't stay mobile. Now put that stupid thing down and lets go." Eddy said frustratingly.

"Eddy I cant just leave it here" Edd said still holding the spider.

"Well despite what you might think of me you guys are my friends and believe it or not I am not leaving without you."

Edd looked at Eddy completely perplexed, did he just say he was not leaving without them? He didn't think in a million years that sentence would ever come from Eddy. The most opportunistic boy in the cul-de-sac had just openly made the decision to stay with his friends rather than try to save his own life? "Eddy" Edd said weekly.

"I know what your thinking sock head, but people are not always who you think they are. So are you going to get going or do we tempt fate and stand here or get people to the basement."

Kevin could hear this too, was dorky going to stick with his friends rather than risk his own life. "No way" Kevin said under his breath.

Edd kept staring at Eddy who was standing there with his arms crossed looking from Ed to Edd expecting a response.

Just then he felt a stinging pain in his hand which caused him to yelp and look down, The Spider had bit him though it was not acting aggressive but instead was shivering, holding onto Edd's skin with its tiny pincers.

"Seems that bug has become attached to you Double D, your getting better with critters every day." Eddy said with an awfully humorous tone considering the circumstances. Still keeping his arms crossed.

They then noticed Edd looking out of the window with an expression of total amazement, it was night outside, impossible it was only 10 in the morning, it couldn't possibly be night now. Then suddenly out of the sky a large fireball landed in the junkyard, the explosion simply blew away the mountains of junk that had been built up there over the years (The mountains of cul-de-sacia as Eddy once called them) sending various pieces of junk flying all over the peach creek, some of them burning.

"Cool" Ed stated, "this reminds me of the movie "school cooks from planet block: The dinner trays of death" this is the part where Zax, lord of block will begin his orbital bombardment, obliterating any organism foolish enough to venture out in the open".

"Ed, this is no time to interject your sci-fi fantasies into this situation, we need to get everyone down to the basement, but first I need to get this poor thing of my hand" he said looking at the spider holding onto him apparently in fear.

"What is wrong with it" he said

Just then he heard a faint rumble, Which seemed to be coming from the ceiling, getting louder and louder.

"Oh no we're to late."

Kevin immediately ran and found Nazz, he needed to get her down to the basement.

"Like, what's up Kevin?"

"Nazz just listen to me, get down to the basement NOW! I'm going to see if I can find anyone else."

"Kevin what's wrong?" Nazz said worriedly.

"Nazz If I don't come back, just please remember something…"

"Uh, Ok I guess"

"I love you."

Nazz just stood there perplexed as Kevin ran off down the hall, she then hurriedly made her way down to the basement as he had instructed.

Meanwhile it became obvious to Edd that he was not going to get the spider of in time without seriously hurting it.

The rumbling grew louder and louder.

"Don't you think were cutting it a little close here double D?"

"All right Eddy lets go"

Just then a meteor crashed through the roof or the corridor causing smoke to zip through the corridor.

Edd tried to run but was chased the column of smoke.

"Come on Double D, you can make it" Eddy and Ed said.

"Curse these short legs!" he said before being completely engulfed.

"DOUBLE D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eddy was then engulfed but Ed was thrown out of a nearby window and hit a tree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolf was in another floor getting stuff out of his locker which was filled with meats of all kinds and antique tools as well as black and white photos of his family and other generations of other Ruesdorfs.

He then heard heavy metal rock music and turned around to see a boy carrying a radio, constantly adjusting the volume.

"Why must you torment Rolf's ears with that infernal sound box?"

"What dude? Man, I cant hear you, been adjusting the tunes, What do guys at this place do for fun?"

Rolf then heard a rumble coming from above, "SCIELENCE, I MUST HAVE SCIELENCE!" he said lifting one of his ears to the ceiling.

"Jeezz, all right dude you don't have to be so hardcore." He said hitting the mute button.

"Rolf hears it."

"Dude you mean that rumble thing? Man it's probably just construction stuff, lighten up eh… What was your name? [finger snap] Rolf."

"You must be of different cast of the people of peach creek, yes?"

"Dude if that's like a cryptic way of saying I am new then I guess you're WOAH!!!"

The unnamed kid was looking at was apparently a demonic creature standing in the hallway.

He thought he was hallucinating until he noticed that the bizarre boy named Rolf was staring at it too.

"It must be hear to pilferer our souls! YOY!"

"Dude this is serious!"

"Now which one of you boys will become my host?" the demonic creature said.

"Dude this is not good"

"It seems my last host moved to this school before I left him, and it looks like you're my only choices right now." The demon said menacingly.

"Dude, We're going to be possessed!"

"One of you, the other I will eat" the demon said looking from one boy to another, apparently preparing to jump on one of them.

Just then a meteor smashed through the ceiling and sent smoke rushing though the corridors.

Rolf screamed and then ran down the corridor trying to outrun the smoke while the demon jumped onto the other kid.

"Where is the foolish Kevin boy when his assistance is required."

Rolf was then engulfed by the smoke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd's parents had dropped him of at school and had been discussing his ascending grades while driving away, he was doing well.

However Edd's father had been starting to disapprove of the company he kept. He felt that Peach Creek was a regressive 1950s-ish community with bizarre 19th century outlooks, considering the fact that several of the neighbours had referred to him as a "leftie". He decided that in a few days they would move to a more modernized place like New York.

"I know you don't want him growing up here but--"

"But what? You know this is not exactly a good place to prepare a kid for the future, and it is defiantly not a place to continue my research."

"Your not going to cure cancer tomorrow you know."

"Well I am not going to cure it here that's for sure, you did hear Arthur Johansson dint believe in global warming, and his son is friends with ours."

"So your going to ruin our sons friendship just because you don't agree with their parents opinions."

"YES, because I have never seen a town so full of deluded hicks. He is a smart boy and I do not want him to grow up to be a televangelist or something."

"And you think things would be better with him being exposed to all those teenage gangs?"

"NO I DON'T! But you know how I have always wanted him to attend Columbia university, maybe he could find it easier to join Mccorp or something if he did."

"And you didn't think he could decide?"

"Not while he is under the influence of those friends of his, and even if he wasn't I would still want him to attend."

"But--"

"He is attending Columbia U and that is my finial word on the matter." he said sternly.

"Well its not mine, one way or another we are consulting him first"

Richard sighed and said a bit more softly "You know he will just want to stay with his friends."

"Well maybe he needs a new one."

"Well what did you have in mind?" Richard asked expectantly.

"He needs a brother, Richard."

"A brother?"

"You make it sound like that is a bad idea."

"No, its just, I never thought about it."

Just then they heard a massive explosion and almost went off the road when they noticed it had suddenly gone dark and junk was falling all over the place. There was then another even louder explosion from behind them and saw a huge column of smoke coming from the school reaching all the way into the sky.

"What's happening Richard?" his wife asked in a panic.

"Something happened at the school." he said trying to hide the fact that he was panicking too.

He then drove towards the school as fast as he could.

Once the school came into view they saw that many parts were on fire and the windows were all blown out.

They then saw a fireball hit the "Peach Creek junior high" sign and skidded along the ground towards the side of their car and explode causing their car and the car they were next too to flip over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was the first to wake up, he had flown out the window, apparently hitting a tree and sliding down, causing the tree to break at the area where he hit it.

He then heard the unmistakeable crying of… "SARAH!!!!!".

He then saw Sarah crying in front of what was their parents car.

"BABY SISTER!!!!!!!" Ed ran over and hugged his baby sister so she could not see what had become of their parents.

Just then the front door opened (One of them was hanging by it's hinges so it broke).

A figure wearing torn up cloths staggered out and everyone started staring at him. Many recognized him, but it couldn't be… It couldn't be Edd? He must have been only feet away from the meteor strike, yet he only seemed to have a few bumps and bruises.

"EDDWARD!!!!!!!!" his parents shouted as they ran towards him.

"Son are you all right?"

"Uh, dad I have just been hit by a meteor, What do you think?" he said and then fainted.

His father was to say the least amazed, not only did he survive, but he seemed to have suddenly lost his chivalrous attitude. He then noticed that Edd had become much more muscular, what had happened to his son? But that wasn't the half of it.

Edd then woke up a few seconds later, "Something wrong?".

"Your hat!" his mother said weakly.

"What about my… Has anyone seen a sock!" he shouted, but it was too late, everyone had already seen him without it on.

"It's not that." His mother said weakly again, handing him a broken car mirror.

He looked in it for a few seconds and screamed, the "problem" that was previously under his sock was gone, and now he had a full head of brown messy hair.

"Mom, Dad" he said, he had never used those phrases before, he always referred to them as "Mother" and "Father". "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME!!!!!!!!!" He shouted hugging both his parents.

"I don't know son, but were going to find out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin woke up in time to see the whole thing from the window!

"NO" he thought, whatever happened to the dork meant bad news for him.

Nazz did see something in him, there was no question of that, but now, with his suddenly improved physique and full head of hair, Kevin couldn't possibly be ready for the competition he will get now.

He thought all this while he was holding a valentines day card from Edd meant for Nazz.

"I'm going to fight you Double Dweeb, I am going to fight you till you bleed." He said under his breath ripping the card.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ROLF? ROLF? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Randolph Ruesdorf found himself running down the now destroyed school corridors. Lockers and locker doors were spread out all over the floors.

He then heard a familiar goat-ish voice mumble something from under a locker door, he lifted it of and found the familiar blue haired boy who was his son lying unconscious shaking and shivering in fear.

"Rolf? Somebody help! Please!"

He then picked up the unconscious boy and ran to the door, he needed to get help, fast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd's parents sat in the hospital room with their son.

"Is he going to be all right doctor?"

"Yes but by all rights he shouldn't be, It is beyond my comprehension that a child could survive an event like that."

"Did this happen with any of the other kids?"

"Only one, Kevin Wright he had the same minimal injuries as your son, just a few bumps and bruises. I have no idea how it happened, I will need a sample of your sons DNA, we already have samples of the Wright kids blood."

"Why?"

"If we can find out how they survived something like that we need to know."

Richard considered for a moment, "OK".

"thanks"

Richard turned to Edd "Son the doctor will need a sample of your blood, So it might--"

"Dad, I've had shots before Its no biggie." Even his voice was sounding different.

"Good boy" Richard said.

After Doctor Brooks to the sample they watched their son go to sleep. They but on their best smiles but in truth they had never been so worried, their son had change physically and apparently mentally. He knew that Mary would want him to find out what happened to their son, he was after all a scientist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Brooks had seen many things ever since his father told him to become a doctor, but he had never seen anything like this before.

He examined the sample wondering what if any answers he would find in it.

Suddenly to men in suits came into his office.

"Can I help you?" he asked still examining the sample.

"Yes I am Arturo Rodrigo from Mccorp, this here is Henry."

"Well I would be lying if I said this wasn't an honour but I must tell you that I am busy right now."

Arturo Rodrigo was bald with a grey beard and "Henry" was a very silent African American.

"We understand you admitted several victims of the meteor shower, Kevin Wright and Eddward Parke?"

"Yes, but those patients are resting right now, so you cannot see them if that's what you wanted."

"No we were just telling you that our CEO Laurie requires constant updates on their medical situation, that's all."

"Uh OK."

After they left he then thought about the samples of blood he had, he then decided he would not analyse them… Yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

This chapter will be the last we see of Ed and Eddy for a few chapters because they will not be in Peach Creek. I never ignore characters if I think they would have a role in the story if it was real.

Remember, the more you review the more I update.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is bad."

"I know Mr Ruesdorf, but we have to remember it's only for six weeks."

"It will be like for ever."

"His legs aren't broken, just temporarily paralysed, your lucky they are not permanently paralysed, or even still there at all. Many patients his age have suffered worse."

"Several of the children were relatively unscathed, is there a chance Rolf will pull through too?"

"They were physically fine, but their parents reported radical behavioural and physical changes, their parents are in a practical panic."

"What were their symptoms?"

"What does it matter in this case?"

"What were their symptoms?"

"Eddward Parke seemed to have a full head of hair that he never had before, Kevin Wright became very aggressive and angry, both also have improved physiques."

"Are there ANY similar signs in my son."

"No sir, I can state beyond any doubt that Rolf survived through sheer luck."

"I cant accept any of this."

"He will be able to walk in six weeks."

"Not good enough."

"If you can find any procedure to make the damage go away any faster I'm listing, but until then this is as good as it gets. I'm sorry mister Ruesdorf."

"This has been quite a day." Randolph said as he but his head in his hands and sighed while the doctor left.

"Rolf, agrees poppa." a familiar goat-ish voice mumble from the bed.

"ROLF! YOU'RE AWAKE" Randolph shouted happily.

"Yes, It seems Rolf has survived an unpleasant experience with minimal catastrophe." Rolf said characteristically.

"You're a lucky boy Rolf." His father said before hugging him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd was thinking "What the F**k" as he sat observing his newly grown hair in a small mirror. He had no idea what to think about this, he had often been mocked for the sock he kept on his head, he always hoped to lose it one day, but on very different circumstances.

Just then he heard a nock on the door and Nazz came in.

"Nazz" he said, noticing that he was not immediately sweating when she was around like he used too. What had happened to him?

"Oh dude are you OK?" she said with unmistakeable concern in her voice.

"No Nazz, I am not OK because I am way too OK. Have you heard of anyone surviving something like that?"

"Well dude I'm no physiques expert but I don't think so."

"It's impossible."

"I know, kinda creepy if you ask me"

"No kidding. By the way would I be really rude to ask why your not going to see Kevin?"

"Well Kevin isn't under a cool head right now."

"I heard he was causing a lot of trouble."

"Double D, just be careful."

"Why?"

"He said he was going to kill "him", I don't know what he meant, some think it was Eddy but."

"EDDY! Is he all right?"

"He was unconscious for a while but then woke up to boast about how he wouldn't leave you and Edd behind and stayed until the meteor hit, what a jerk."

"Actually Nazz, he did stay with us."

"No way"

"I was just as surprised as you, guess I didn't know him so well."

"I always thought of him as a jerk, guess I was wrong."

"That makes two of us. Oh Nazz."

"Yes Double D?"

"Do you remember how all the boys except Rolf and Jimmy would always act strangely when you were around."

"I tried to ignore it, but yes."

"For some reason I am not doing that anymore."

"Something tells me Kevin will be happy to hear that."

Nazz left the room leaving Edd to think about what had just happened to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! Is this whole hospital on Double Dork's payroll? Or are you two partners?" Kevin said trying to get out of his hospital bed.

"No Kevin boy, Rolf is merely being the good friend he has always been." Rolf said balancing himself on his crutches.

"Then if your such a good friend you can help me kill Double Dork."

"The Double D Edd boy? Has he done something in the recent past to offend you?"

"I found this." Kevin said showing Rolf Edd's valentines day card.

Rolf sighed before responding "Kevin boy, you are showing every sign that go go Nazz girl is dictating your life."

"Good, because that's the way I want it, I am thinking about nothing else."

"Then be prepared to redouble your efforts yet simultaneously losing sight of your goal."

"I don't know which is more important to me, my love of Nazz or my hatred of that Dork."

"Then you concede defeat to Rolf's argument? You waste your thus far unfulfilled life on trendy go go Nazz girl? That is not good as I am the son of a Sheppard!"

"Whatever Rolf, those are two goals I will be happy to waste my life on."

"Foolish youth, Rolf knows the path this leads people."

"You had a girlfriend?"

"Irrelevant Kevin boy." Rolf said this while looking out the window.

"So something went wrong which caused you to become misogynistic or are you just another goodie-goodie nerd who bothered to listen when your parents gave you "The talk"?"

"??? The son of a Sheppard does not understand your terminology."

"The talk, is just something your parents give you so you don't get in bed with a girl, they gave me it shortly after I met Nazz."

"Yes, go on three haired Kevin boy."

"It was one conversation I could not listen to, when you meet a girl like Nazz that stuff just becomes either propaganda or dribble."

"Ah, yes, you remind Rolf of his lazy good for nothing youth. Rolf remembers yes…"

"I have got to hear this one…"

"You need not hear anything Kevin boy."

"Rolf, what happened?"

"What is the meaning you're persistent inquiries?"

"C'mon Rolf, were friends, aren't we?"

"you're questions shame Rolf like Nana after drinking hot water with powdered beet. "

"I can never imagine a guy like you having a girlfriend…."

"Rolf could never imagine you without one three haired Kevin boy."

"I would never give up on Nazz, no matter what I found out about her. She's Soooooooooooooooooo Righteous, man" Kevin said gazing up at the ceiling.

"Foolish assumption Kevin, Rolf . Heed Rolf Kevin boy, abandon this foolish pursuit of affection least your pomegranate of pride and confidence shrivel in the cold of the dark sea." Rolf said walking out the door with his crutches.

"But There's also something else I wanted to talk to you about…" Kevin said suddenly causing Rolf to stop.

"What now Kevin boy?" Rolf asked impatiently.

"The coach told me you were going to quit the football team, That true?"

"the coach was misinformed." Rolf said bluntly.

Kevin then breathed a tremendous sigh of relief.

"Rolf is going quit the whole school." Rolf said happily

"WHAT THE F**K." Kevin shouted causing Rolf to almost lose balance. "Why'd you do that?

"Well Kevin boy, Poppa made Rolf an offer only a fool could refuse, Rolf must with a heavy heart leave the career of the Sheppard and partake in Poppa's version of Western industry."

"Well that stinks." Kevin said grudgingly. "What are you going to do in the corporate world, Start a sheep sheering company."

"Actually Rolf is not entirely sure what Poppa has in mind, Rolf leaves in one week." And with that Rolf continued walking out.

Kevin went back looking at the ceiling obviously fantasizing about Nazz.

Rolf muttered something in foreign under his breath before closing the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A brother?" Edd said trying to hide just how shocked he really was "Well that's cool, I guess."

"Son, I have never been comfortable with those friends of yours, your mother thought you needed a brother from our stock rather than friends from this backward place."

"If you mean that you knew I would not want to leave, than your right, all my friends are here. I will never leave." He said getting up.

"Son, you need to stay in bead." His mother said anxiously

"I am fine, you can see that, I need to get back to school and get my grades back on track."

"Son, the school is gone."

"Oh come on, I survived it's time to move on."

"Son, not everyone can recover like you have, I never thought I would hear myself say this but, forget the grades."

Edd did not answer, he just looked out the window, completely expressionless "I have to get out of here." he said still staring out the window. "Mom, dad, I need to be alone for a while."

His parents exchanged concerned looks and slowly left.

Edd then went over to his bed and did something amazing, he quickly looked to make sure no one was watching and used on of the bars on the side to summersault back onto his bed and lied down. "I have never done that before." he thought staring up at the ceiling "I did it almost on instinct."

---------------------------------------One week later------------------------------------

Edd ran down the sidewalk to Eddy's house as fast as he could, he could now run faster than he could, it had been two weeks since he got out of hospital, Ed had left with Sarah, his dad did not let him say goodbye because he had got in another argument about evolution with Ed's dad.

He also missed saying goodbye to Rolf when he left. Rolf had gone back to his old country to be home schooled by his Nana, this combined with the fact that he discovered that he was rich for a long time created a great amount of jealously among his fellow students. Fortunately he didn't have to stay long enough to endure the wrath of his fellow students, including his former friend Kevin. Edd felt that Rolf, like he Ed and Eddy, would receive the "Dork" treatment from Kevin had he stayed long enough.

From what he had heard Ed was very upset that he couldn't say goodbye, he was not going to make that mistake with Eddy, especially after his show of bravery when the meteor hit.

He finally got to the house and saw Eddy putting stuff in the moving truck, "EDDY" he shouted as loud as he could to get Eddy's attention.

Eddy looked up at Edd with surprise while he was putting a box in the moving truck, "Uh, can I help you?" He said curiously.

"Eddy it's me, Double D." Edd said running up to Eddy.

"Oh yeah, Sorry I just can't get used to the fact that your not sock head anymore." He said happily.

"Eddy I'm still Double D, with or without the sock."

"You will never believe how different you look without it."

"So, where you going?"

"New York." he said simply.

"I thought your parents didn't want to go?"

"Leave Baptist Virginia to Catholic New York? Of course they didn't want to go, but my uncle told them that this was a great chance for me to explore my "Full academic potential". He said I was less likely to turn out like my brother if I went there."

"And what do you think?"

"What do I think? Double D was there ever a time when I said I didn't want to turn out like my brother?"

"You described him as a "Jerk" several times."

"I know, but he was a success."

"Economically yes. Morally no."

"That's why my parents don't want me to turn out like him."

"I assume you know that Ed is going too."

"Why don't you come too sock head, uh sorry, Double D? Just ask your dad, I'm sure he'll agree."

"I have a reason for staying, but I will keep in touch."

"I understand Double D" Eddy said giving him a nudge "If I was in you position, you a lucky guy."

"What?"

"Oh no Double D it's obvious that your decision to stay has absolutely NOTHING to do with a certain blond." Eddy said Sarcastically.

"Nazz is not the only reason."

"Just give Kevin a punch for me on your final battle, it's not like he's just going to let you take Nazz."

"Or maybe it's because my parents said I needed a brother."

Eddy busted out in a hysterical laughter, "You know it was that exact same offer that was made to my brother that I exist today."

"Really?"

"He felt he needed a protégé to keep his legacy alive after he left Peach Creek, maybe you could do the same with yours."

"I still don't understand what was so funny?"

"You wouldn't understand Double D, I don't think your parents would want you to either."

"Apparently Rolf has gone too."

"Good ridings" Eddy said angrily picking up another box. "We work most our childhood to get enough cash just to buy Jawbreakers and a whole fortune falls right onto his lap and he gets a free pass out of school."

"Yep, Kevin hates him for that too, seems many people feel betrayed by his success."

"Still I will always miss "Ed boys" and all those other things he said."

"I hated that voice, always have, if I were you, I wouldn't miss it." Eddy said putting anther box in the truck. "That's all".

"I hope we see each other again." Edd said staring sadly at the ground.

"We will Sock… uh… Double D, you can count on it."

"Eddy everything's packed, were going."

"Be there in a sec dad. Anything else Double D?"

"Just wanted to say thank you for staying with us on the day of the meteor shower."

"Hey, what are friends for Double D?" he said shaking hands with Edd and running to the car. "See ya around" he shouted as he got in the car.

Once they were all in they drove off down the street as the son was setting, the exit to the cul-de-sac faced west while the circle faced east, they then turned and drove of north leaving Edd standing alone in the middle of the street, he walked to several trash cans thinking how… Different life would be without Ed and Eddy. What he did next would astound him for weeks.

He kicked the trash cans in frustration and to his astonishment they flew right into his garage wall.

He ran over to them to see what the damage was, he immediately noticed his foot had left a huge dent in the trash can he kicked.

Under normal circumstances he may have broken one of his toes, however he only had a light pain. He then had an idea, he picked up one of the trash cans and pulled on both it's handles as hard as he could and the trash can was ripped in half.

He stood there starting to shiver as he held both pieces in his hands, "Mom, Dad" he shouted as he dropped them and ran into his house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued.

I know not much happens in this one, but it gets better.

Also if you are worried that this is the last we see of Ed, Eddy and Rolf for the rest of the fic let me put your fears to rest by saying it is not.


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

Eddy and Rolf will only be seen in flashbacks in this chapter.

You know the drill with reviewing and updating.

FanofDa'EdBoyz: You will definitely see all the other cast members, I never ignore characters, especially in situations like these were everyone is bound to be effected. While I definitely plan to develop the legendary rivalry between the Ed's and the Kankers, I need time to pull it of properly, so while we will see the Kankers, I will explore their rivalry in full depth later, as for Jimmy and Johnny you will definitely see them. And do not count Rolf as a good guy just yet, but he will have a mentor-ish role.

TBSparky: Like I said that is not the last of Ed and Eddy, but they will be absent for a few stories.

Ziggon: Thanks for you're advise, I did make the dialog a bit short, I will have to fix it. And about Kevin getting what's coming to him… You will not be disappointed.

Kaiser Aldamon: Not so fast, Edd hasn't got Nazz, yet. Put it will be explored.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin was riding to school on his precious bike faster than he had before. His speed was created by pure rage. He had been betrayed by one he thought a friend, technically everyone was in on it, but why him? He remembered the day which was making his blood boil all too well:

_Kevin was chatting with several new jocks, apparently Lemon Brock had been hit harder than Peach Creek, causing it's students to be moved to schools all over, many found themselves in Peach Creek. Since Kevin was the only real jock there and Rolf had quit the football team, they all rallied around him. He had promised them that he would make sure they retained the dominance they had at their former schools. He promised to give them a special treat today._

_Kevin was emptying his locker when suddenly he heard the all too familiar voice he wanted to hear. _

"_Ah three haired Kevin boy, Rolf sees that you are adjusting well to your sporty new friends from the town of the Lemon." Rolf said walking into the hallway on his crutches._

"_Yeah Rolf, me and the boys here wanted to talk to you about something." _

"_Then speak with haste as Rolf is due for another tedious like watching Victor feed from the food spoils Biology class."_

"_According to a little rumour I've heard, you are going to be home schooled in a few days."_

"_Oh Ho, you wish to offer Rolf your congratulations!" Rolf said happily._

"_Actually maybe you could have told… Oh I don't know, maybe…You're best friend?!?" Kevin almost shouted those last three words causing their conversation to draw lots of attention._

_Rolf started to walk past Kevin on his crutches with an expression of impatience "Rolf did not realize he needed the permission of the three haired Kevin boy…" He continued mumbling, switching from English to foreign. _

_Kevin then pulled out a metal ball and threw it right at Rolf's limp foot, but Rolf amazingly managed to move his foot out the way and avoided the ball perfectly. He then turned towards Kevin way too fast for a disabled man to do "Have you gone crazy like Wilfred after not being fed, three haired Kevin boy?"_

_Kevin walked towards Rolf with a satisfied expression and said. "We all saw what you did there Rolf, time to come clean." He said as though he were a parent trying to calm down their child. "You claim to have been limp for two weeks, but limp men would take much longer than that to go up the stairs on their own, but you have been doing it perfectly since we got back to school." He then gently took away Rolf's crutches and everyone gasped and some screamed when they saw that he was standing on two feet perfectly._

"_What do you want three haired Kevin boy?"_

"_To give you your first "Welcome to being a dork" beating." As soon as he said this he and his friends started walking towards Rolf._

"_Goodbye" Rolf said hurriedly as he ran down the hall. _

"_GET HIM!" Kevin shouted as they ran after him._

_Rolf continued running until he bumped in to none other than Eddy. "Watch were you're going, stretch." he said angrily as he got up. But Rolf stayed on the floor._

"_Protect Rolf, greedy Ed boy!" He said, pleadingly._

_Just then Kevin and his friends came round the corner "Time to fight and die, Rolf" Kevin said evilly. _

"_Dude, that's intense" Nazz said walking over concerned. "Rolf's you're friend Kevin." She said angrily kneeling down beside Rolf._

"_Not anymore Nazz, Now get up Rolf and fight me, NOW YOU DORK!" He shouted in rage. _

_Eddy turned to look at Rolf and said "Why does he think you can get up?" Eddy said suspiciously. Rolf then gave a sigh of frustration and then smiled as he got back on his own two feet. "YOU SON OF A--" Eddy shouted in spite._

"_Calm down Ed boy" Rolf said in panic as he started backing away from Kevin and Eddy._

"_And people used to say I was low." Eddy said angrily walking towards Rolf alongside Kevin and his friends._

"_Kevin, Rolf was a jerk for doing that but I think you're overreacting" said Nazz trying to halt Kevin's steady advance towards Rolf. _

"_Out of my way Nazz, this is between me and that bastard I called a friend." Kevin said pushing Nazz out of the way but trying not to hurt her. His expression became more angry and hateful as he took more steps towards Rolf, he was going to make him pay for this._

_Just then they heard giggling and laughing from several familiar voices. "Plank says that was the best performance ever Rolf." Said a familiar happy voice. They all turned to see a smiling Johnny with none other than his best friend "Plank". _

"_Thank you Johnny the wood boy." Rolf said walking over to stand next to Johnny. "Our Prank went well, you may now thank Rolf for his assistance Johnny wood boy."_

"_Couldn't have done it without Ya Rolf!" Johnny said happily as they both stared at the supposed victims of the "victims" of Rolf's apparent deception. _

"_Oh I get it, Kevin, it was just a prank" she then walked over to Rolf and put an arm around him. "Lighten up Kevin."_

"_Nazz, our relationship is under threat from a total dork, DON'T TELL ME TO LIGHTEN UP!" He shouted at her impatiently. _

_Johnny was one of the many victims of Kevin's reluctance to evacuate anyone other than Nazz to the basement. The only effect the meteor seemed to have on him seemed to be that some of his ties to reality had been repaired to the point that he has doubted the authenticity of plank as a living being, but he always seems to convince himself Plank is still real and continues to carry him around._

"_Do you realize how betrayed we felt when you sent Nazz down to the basement but left us to fend for ourselves while trying to make sure the Eds didn't become heroes? You're no better than you said Eddy was." Johnny said practically in tears. "We wanted you to taste betrayal."_

_Kevin ran at Johnny in rage and grabbed him and started to choke him, how dare he say that about his actions that day, he was a hero. "Let's get one thing strait, clueless. The only reason I haven't made all you're lives a living hell by now is because of Nazz. You're all losers, but Nazz…Nazz is the most righteous girl on this whole F**king planet, I would give anything to have her." He out spat in rage with his grip getting tighter with every word. "The Eds have given you reasons not to like them, but everyone you're all much more like them than you think. I knew you would come out on their side eventually, if it weren't for Nazz I would have killed you all on that day, which is today. If you ever suggest that I should have left her to die again I will not let go." He then let go of Johnny who fell to the floor choking, Kevin stood there hyperventilating in anger before going over to Nazz and putting an arm around her shoulder and walking down the corridor with her. She was shivering uncontrollably, obviously terrified of what Kevin had done. Kevin gently whispered into her ears "It's all right"._

_The jocks began whispering to each other excitedly as they began following Kevin, this was definitely their kind of guy._

"_Kevin boy has gone crazy!" Rolf said with an expressionless face and an emotionless voice._

"_tell me about it." Eddy said half expressionless half shocked. "I knew first hand he was a complete jerk, but this… This is pure evil. By the way, How long have you been able to walk stretch?"_

"_Ever since his first day back at school." They heard Johnny's voice say. "Me and Plank found him out on his first day, we then made a deal to teach that mean old Kevin a lesson. Rolf originally wanted to use it to gain sympathy."_

_Eddy turned towards Rolf and said "The Handicapped card eh? Now THAT is low." Eddy said angrily._

"_Ed boy, last time Rolf checked he was not the one who threatened Johnny the wood boy with death." Rolf said calmly._

"_I had no idea you were capable of something like that." Eddy said angrily. "But then again you did cheat me out of all my belongings just for a magic money tree seed, I needed to threaten to have you arrested to get it back."_

"_Yes Ed boy, an unpleasant business." Rolf said walking away still as calm as ever._

"_Someone needs to keep an eye on you." Eddy called after him._

"_Who Ed boy? Rolf will not be here, you seem to think Rolf poses some kind of threat like a wolf in a sheep's folding." he said still walking away._

"_And we all know what "Wolf" spells if you replace the W with an R." Eddy said._

_Rolf just continued to walk away only this time he was giggling and mumbling something in foreign. _

"_Couldn't have done this without him." Johnny said happily._

"_You mean almost get murdered by Kevin?" Eddy said slightly annoyed._

"_Look on the bright side Eddy, now everyone sees Kevin for what he is." Johnny said trying to rationalize to Eddy._

"_Yeah, and now I see Rolf for what he really is too." Eddy said angrily as he walked of in the other direction._

Rolf, Ed and Eddy left shortly after and to ad to Kevin's problems, the headmaster heard the whole thing and told his parents. They threatened to send him to a local military academy if he tried that again. Of Coarse, in his mind, only one person responsible… Double D… The very name made his blood boil, he would not get Nazz, he would NOT. And if that meant Kevin might wind up in prison or the electric chair, so be it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd had not slept that night, he got up early to examine his new muscular body in the mirror then went out to practice his strength. There was not much to use outside to demonstrate his full potential, so he jumped over the fence to the lane and sure enough there was something there. One of Rolf's many broken and discarded tractor engines. He then tried to pick it up, it was difficult at first, but to his astonishment managed to lift it with practical ease,

"DAD!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

His father ran out as soon as possible "Eddward! Son!" he shouted.

"Over here." he called from over the fence.

Richard climbed over and saw his son holding the engine. "How do you? What are you?".

"I can lift it" he said excitedly. He then threw it up and it must have flown all the way to the junk yard. "This is great" he said excitedly.

"I don't want you going to school today." His father said panicked.

"Not a chance, I will have the advantage when Kevin comes at me next time." He said happily.

"Exactly, I don't want you hurting anyone." His father said desperately.

"Don't worry, I think he is smart enough to lay of with just a demonstration." He said with a slightly sinister tone.

"That's not the point son, What will people do if they see that you can do things like… well.. That?" He said pointing in the direction that the engine had flown.

"You think they will go all X-files on me." He asked sarcastically as he climbed back over the fence into his garden.

His father followed and said "I understand that you might--"

"NO YOU DON'T" Edd shouted angrily. "Do you have any idea what it's like do be called "Dork" everyday? To be threatened to get beaten up if you stand up for yourself?" He said, how dare his father tell him that he couldn't get back at Kevin for how he treated him.

"Son, I know what it is like, but with this kind of… Power… You need a sense of… Responsibility." He said all this without trying to push the wrong buttons with his son's emotions.

"You mean a "responsibility" to let Kevin walk all over me? Sorry Dad, but this is one time I am not listening to you." He waited for his fathers reply, "What would you do if you lived a life like mine? And for the record, I'm not doing it just for myself… I'm doing it for Ed and Eddy, Kevin ruined their childhoods here, he is not going to ruin mine ANYMORE." He pushed his father out of the way so as not to hurt him. "Now I need to get ready for school."

He ran up to his room and slammed the door. "He doesn't understand" He thought to himself. "I am just not going to be pushed around anymore, Kevin is going to pay, the more he challenges me the more I'll remind him that I am not "Double Dork" anymore." He thought to himself trying to imagine Kevin's reaction to when he starts fighting back. "And Nazz… I can't wait to have a real chance to win her love."

He then heard a knock on his door "Son, I know you're angry about how you've been treated over the years, but I want to remind you, How are you any different from Kevin if you beat him up?"

"That doesn't matter anymore dad, this is war, the point of war is to win, no matter the cost." He said seriously.

"Listen to you son, you sound like a… A… Conservative!" He said desperately.

"If "Conservative" is the word for someone who will fight against the type of oppression I went through and win, then you're right."

"I am not going to try and stop you son, just remember innocents die in wars too."

Edd finished getting ready and opened the door. He seized his chance to speak and said "Only one will walk out of this fight with any dignity and that's going to be me." He walked past his father and ran down the stairs to catch the bus. Leaving his father standing on the landing to contemplate how the day will end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd was at his locker when he heard two familiar voices and turned around to see Jimmy and Johnny who were in panics.

"Double D, Kevin's after us and this time he may kill us for sure." Johnny said in panic.

"Yes, we require someone of you're immense strength to challenge this adversary." Jimmy said trying to sound as calm and civilized as possible.

"What makes you think I can beat him?" Edd said trying to sound clever.

"Because we need you too." Johnny said desperately.

"All right I'll take care of him" After he said this he noticed many people staring at him in apprehension.

Just then he felt a tingle in the back of his neck and ducked out of the way just in time for two forms to fly over and hit the ground. He immediately recognized the two forms as those of the Lee and May Kanker who had obviously tried to get the jump on him.

"Looks like the last Ed has got some reflexes May" said Lee who was the first to get up.

"Yeah, lets test them, Lee" May said excitedly as she got up too.

"Leave him alone!" They all saw Marie standing there with an angry look on her face like Edd had never seen before.

"Marie we may never know why you have changed so much, but we really don't care this one is the last Ed, so learn to share or you're going to bed with not only no boyfriend, but lots of bruises for the rest of you're life." Lee said in a very sinister tone.

"Do you want to be his girlfriends or his childhood tormentors, I mean it leave him alone." Marie said firmly.

"We'll get right back to Ya" Lee said to Edd as she and May got ready to fight their sister. "You really should be careful Marie, you know how animals get when food is scarce."

"Ok if you're such animals then why aren't you in the Zoo?" Marie said grinning.

"THAT'S IT!" Lee shouted as she ran towards Marie in rage only to get a swift kick in the face.

"WHY YOU!?!" May shouted as she jumped at Marie but found herself in a headlock.

Marie braced herself for another attack as she released May who fell to the ground. Sure enough Lee got up and flung herself at Marie only for Marie to jump out of the way and then grabbed Lee's hair and pulled a large chunk of it right out. Lee screamed in pain and fell over whimpering while May tried an almost identical attack to the one Lee attempted with equally fruitless results, Marie shoved her elbow into May's stomach and she gasped in pain and fell over.

"That's enough!" Lee said as she and May both got up and got ready for another attack.

This time they went at Marie simultaneously. Marie managed to kick May who let out a quick yelp of pain but was otherwise unfazed. Marie found that her sisters were now holding both her arms in an attempt to restrain her and started kicking her in the stomach. They kicked her four times as she fell to the ground with an expression of anger rather than pain on her face.

"Now, where were we?" Lee said turning towards Edd.

"Oh no" Edd said to himself. He had thought that with his newfound strength he could defend himself from the Kankers. But what if he wasn't strong enough? What if he made a mistake and wound up just like Marie? Maybe his dad was right, maybe he should just run away. NO that was not an option for him, he had to show he wasn't a dork anymore. "I don't want to hurt you." he said trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Don't worry, we'll enjoy this." Lee said in a sinister tone.

They both ran towards him at high speeds and he almost instinctually grabbed them by their shirts an to his amazement lifted them of the ground. "Wow" he thought as he effortlessly held the two Kankers dangling a few inches above the ground. "I warned you" he said as he threw both of them into the lockers.

He stood there motionless for a while until he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Dork, I want a word with you."

Edd looked round trying to act calm when he was in fact angry at being called dork again. "Only if you stop calling me dork."

"Hey" Kevin said grabbing Edd by his shirt. "I know Nazz is giving you second looks, you better start acting the dork you are again before the damage is done. Nazz is the hottest girl in the school and if you make her look at you anymore than she is now… Ill kill you, If I cant get her no one will." Kevin said as his anger built up with every word.

"This isn't about Nazz, Kevin, this is about you making life a living hell for me and my friends for the last few years. If you don't stop now I will make you stop." Edd said trying to sound threatening but not angry.

"Are you threatening me dork? Are you trying to act cool? If you try to act cool around Nazz Ill smash you're head in. As long as you have even a chance of scouring with my girlfriend I will make sure that as long as you're in the school with her you will live in my shadow." Kevin said this time making his anger obvious.

"If this is you're way of saying that you want me to stay as a dork, then tough. I am not continuing the rest of my life in this academic facility in you're shadow." Edd said still trying to sound calm and not angry.

Kevin screamed in rage and punched Edd in the face, but he then yelped in pain and clutched his fist. All Edd had was a nosebleed and a small bruise, "You shouldn't have done that Kevin." Edd said, he then proceeded to do the same thing to him as he did to the Kankers. Leaving Kevin unconscious against the locker.

"ANYBODY ELSE?" He shouted in the direction of Kevin's jock friends some of whom ran over to help Kevin up while the others stood there. None took their eyes off Edd. He just ignored the stares and whispers of other students and walked off to class, looking quite pleased with himself. Even Johnny and Jimmy were amazed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In case you require translation that last scene was a transformers movie crossover.

Now Edd has finally stood up to Kevin, but their rivalry is just beginning.

Sorry it took so long.


	4. Chapter 4: Jumping

Behold Chapter 4, sorry it took so long.

This takes place 2 years after my last chapter. (Edd is now 13)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally" Edd thought to himself excitedly as he heard his alarm clock go off and immediately got out of bed. He went through the usual back-to-school simulation. He knew it would go off without a hitch this time, he had practiced all summer. This was no usual first day back to school, this was the first day of high school. However he had acquired some advantages which made the task at hand easier for him. His parents understood why he didn't have time to say goodbye or eat breakfast, the bus driver had a reputation for being impatient, he was counting on it.

As he expected the bus had left without him, that was no problem.

Edd braced himself, and turned to face his own house and crouched down and jumped onto the roof and jumped again and landed in the lane behind his house and then jumped again and continued in the direction of Peach Creek high until he landed right in front of a large sign that showed a long line of colonial houses which read:

__

"Dramsdorf flats, a Ruesdorf development."

Reading that reminded him of something… familiar… He then thought where he heard that name before… Rolf, the foreign kid who used to live here, he knew him very well, he had left shortly before Edd went back to school. This in turn reminded him of his two former best friends… Ed and Eddy, he then wondered what it would be like if they were here today, to help him through this new stage in life. Johnny had befriended him after they left, he never mentioned how much he missed them in front of him. He reminisced about them for a while and then continued jumping his way to school.

Jumping like this was an invigorating and relaxing experience, he learned that he could jump like this about a year after he discovered his new strength, which ended his rivalry with Kevin and the Kankers. He hoped permanently, but he had been building up the courage to ask Nazz out, but he knew that would probably renew his rivalry with Kevin, it had never really ended and boiled down to them just avoiding each other. That was most likely going to end today and start boiling up. He just hoped he had enough courage, a lot of things about him after the meteor hit, but did things change enough. He had been working on a massive personality change he hoped would impress Nazz and even if it didn't there was no way it could go unnoticed by anyone. He thought about all this as he continued his massive jumps to school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Edd got there he was a bit intimidated by the sight of the building, it was basically the same as Peach Creek Junior high but much bigger. It was slightly closer to Lemon Brook than many parents were comfortable with but his father always told him not to listen to anyone's opinions in Peach Creek. "The only reason they think ill of that place is probably because their city doesn't have as much church attendance as we do, a refreshingly rare quality in a place like Virginia." He remembered his Dad saying but was more important is he remembered him saying, "If you like a girl at school, go for it, if there is anyone who deserves it, it's you, son."

He then looked over at Nazz and muttered "Thanks Dad" under his breath. He had been hiding in a tree the whole time waiting for the coast to be cleared so he could jump down. After waiting a while he made sure no one was looking and jumped down landing gracefully and perfectly and made his way towards Nazz when a large circular mass appeared in his way.

He recognized the head as that of Johnny Wood's whom he had befriended after Ed and Eddy left. Johnny could never replace them but he certainly fit the profile of having strange friends, particularly because of a large head which mirrored the strangeness of Ed's lack of chin and the fact that he (still) carried around the hunk of wood known as "Plank", whose status as a living being Johnny had questioned 36 times these last 2 years.

"Hiya Double D!" Johnny said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Johnny, uh… I… uh… How ya doing?" Edd said trying to look past his abnormally large head at Nazz.

"Plank says he knows all about what your going to try and he says he knows what your going to try and do and he just wanted to tell you… Good luck" Johnny paused and then spoke to Plank again. "What is he going to try and do?" Johnny paused as if waiting for Plank's response. "What do Ya mean wait and see?" Johnny said impatiently.

"Relax Johnny, for the first time in his life the D man is going to try and get his way with things" he said walking past Johnny towards Nazz.

"What is he up to?" Said a familiar voice from behind Johnny who turned to see Marie walking up behind him. She had become distanced from her other sisters whom she tried to keep in check.

"Plank say Edd is going to hit Nazz, gee that's cold, I thought he liked her." Johnny said confused.

"If that hunk of wood is alive than I think you misheard it. He is most probably going to hit ON her. Which means he is either developing a backbone or an Ego." Marie replied half concerned.

"That makes even less sense." Johnny said confused.

Edd walked towards Nazz and got ready, he had gone to New York with his parents to see his grandpa. He knew both Ed and Eddy had gone there but he never saw or heard from them but learned a lot of stuff from other kids in getting girls. First was to chose a cool nickname that can capture peoples hearts and minds. Second was be competitive without being ruthless or greedy. Third was to advance and never be shy or try to avoid the girl in question. Fourth learn self defence and be able to fight and develop reflexes and use them whenever possible. He was going to apply all of these tactics today. He only had one problem, his Dad had forbidden him from taking self defence classes of any kind. But this school was handing out permission slips to have Karate lessons, he was going to take them no matter what.

He then focussed on his "Mission" after he heard Nazz's voice. "Hi Double D."

"Hey… Nazz… I was just wondering if I could go to the dance with me?" Edd asked eagerly awaiting her reply.

"Uh… There is no dance for a while, is there?" Nazz said nervously.

"Actually there is one in a few weeks I think after the first football game, so Wanna be D man's date?" Edd said trying not to sound nervous.

"Kevin what have you done with Double D?" Nazz asked worriedly.

"Whoa, baby It's still Edd with 2 D's, but with an attitude too." Edd said trying to sound cool.

"Well what happened to the old Double D? The one who could do no wrong, the one who put intelligence before attitude?" Nazz said curiously.

"Guess he left with Ed and Eddy." Edd felt incredibly guilty saying that, things had been different in peach creek since they left. The tradition of Peach Creek's kids being odd had practically ended with them. Johnny was the only one left and Jimmy had emotionally isolated himself. It was very different now.

"Well get him back because I'm uncomfortable with this one." Nazz said nervously .

"Ya Know Nazz, if you embrace a little change you'll enjoy life much more." Edd said calmly before running into the new school when the bell rang.

"Double D's become a Kevin clone!" Johnny said simply.

"More like a cross between Kevin and Eddy, and you know what that means…" Marie said grimly.

"What?" Johnny said in genuine curiosity.

"An insatiable Ego" Marie said even more grimly.

Meanwhile Kevin had observed the whole fiasco and was now trembling in shock and rage. "Nazz is mine!" he said to himself. He then punched the side of the school bus in rage but to his surprise it didn't hurt and his fist had made a large dent. "cool!" Kevin said making sure no one saw that and made his way towards school before anyone saw him near the large dent he made. Maybe now he could make Edd a dork again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something wrong Johnny?" Edd asked. He had just closed his locker door to find a disappointed Johnny behind it.

"I've been forbidden from taking Karate lessons, they said my head size will make me too injury prone. What did they mean by that?"

"I cant imagine." Edd said sarcastically looking at Johnny's large head.

"I cant believe they would be that insensitive." Johnny said angrily. "What about you?"

"My Dad wont let me." Edd said bluntly.

"Well now that your making moves on Kevin's girlfriend I think you'll need it more than anyone." Johnny said surprised.

"My dad thinks I run the risk of getting someone hurt." Edd said angrily. "The whole point of self defence is so you hurt someone who tries to hurt you, why doesn't he get that."

"Well you did take on the Kankers and Kevin single-handedly without it, so he may have a point." Johnny said as they went to class.

"He's not always right Johnny, He disagreed with me about that time I stood up to Kevin and I haven't had any trouble with him since." Edd said as they went into class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin had snuck out of class to find a tree to practice on. He had thought about what he did to the bus all day and decided to see what else he could do. He managed to borrow some rope from some jock friends and swung it around a suitable tree and started to pull on it. He pulled for about a minute and to his astonishment it was uprooted and pulled down. What was more astonishing was that he leaped out of the way on instinct before the tree could squash him.

He then heard the bell ring and students came poring out of the front door. He hid round a corner and soon caught sight of Edd. "Now we'll see who gets Nazz Double Dork" he said to himself in a sinister tone. He then walked home instead of catching the bus as it was getting dark. His first day at high school had gone well, he already applied for the school football team and was now going to put Double D back into line, the line he stepped out of 2 years ago when he threw him into that locker.

He then saw another boy who was about his age come round the corner and nearly bump into him.

"Sorry dude, Kinda in a hurry." The boy said as he walked quickly down the street.

When Kevin was out of sight the boy seemed to start speaking to himself. "I was wondering if we could skip tonight, I mean it's my first day at high school."

"Don't worry you'll wake up in your own bed just like every other night we go through this." Said a reassuring but sinister voice from inside his head.

"Look the deal was that I keep my body during the day and you use it at night. But lately I've been wondering, what are you using it for?" He said inquisitively.

"I also thought that part of the deal was that you ask no questions." Replied the sinister voice in his head.

"All right, just don't misuse it." He said before sighing as he almost instantly transformed into some strange demonic creature.

The creature than let out a loud roar and flew of into the sky, looking for prey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No son I will not allow it." Edd's dad said firmly while they were eating dinner. "You were destined for greater things than fighting other people in keikogis."

"Well I hope you don't mind me being seen as the neighbourhood kid who thinks he's too good to pull his own weight like the rest of them because his Dad told him he was "Destined for greater things"." Edd said angrily.

"You didn't get these abilities for nothing son, you got them for a reason. And I don't want you to forget that." He said sternly.

"Your acting awfully prophetic for a guy who claimed to be atheist." Edd retorted.

"Son, I am not trying to be like the fundamentalists who make up most of this community, but I have developed a slightly different outlook on things after we went through the miracle that was you surviving that meteor shower." He said trying to sound serious.

"It'll be bad enough the other guys will think I'm a wimp but I'll be reviled if they think I have a Messiah Complex. I'm a normal kid like them." Edd said in frustration.

"No son your not a normal kid and I don't want you to waste your childhood trying to be one." His father said desperately.

"Well I want to be cool not obnoxious, cool is joining in with all the hip and now stuff, obnoxious is thinking your to good to be like everyone else." He said before getting up and going to his room. "Now I need a shower."

His mother waited until they heard his bedroom door close. "You really should trust him a bit more, he's always wanted to be able to defend himself." His mother said. "You took karate classes when you were young."

"That was different Megan." He said sternly.

"Why?"

"You know why. I wasn't that strong when I was young, I couldn't hurt someone as easily as he can. What if he does something like hit a bag and makes a whole in it or sends it flying across the room and someone suspects… The truth? Someone could take him away. Something happened to him after that meteor hit and it's put us in danger of losing him, I don't want people to take him to some lab where they can experiment on him or something."

"You have to have more confidence in him, martial arts will be a could way for him to channel his new strength." She said trying to sound objective.

"Sorry Megan, my decision is final." He said and they continued eating dinner in silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd was lying on his bed thinking, the meteor had done something to him, but what exactly? Was there anything unusual on that day which would explain what he could do now? He then remembered he was being bitten by a Spider the same moment the meteor hit.

He then had an idea, he put one hand on the wall and as he (sort of) expected he was able to climb up it. He climbed until he got to the ceiling and just hanged there and said "I think I will sleep here tonight."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter, one of the kids who left will be returning in the next. I wont say who, you can speculate if you want.


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue

In this chapter we will see the return of one of the kids who left the cul-de-sac.

Remember the more you review the more I update!

NOTE: Italics also indicate visions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd's personality and physiology had indeed changed drastically though he was still getting good grades into his first week in high school. He always had, but lately he was trying to focus on his reputation. He was always seen as a tough guy at Junior high, but that was only after he stood up to Kevin, he had a much longer reputation as a dork. He was going to fix that.

He then saw the gym where karate classes were being held and decided to have a peek, even though his Dad wouldn't allow it, he needed to see.

He felt eastern martial arts would give him composer and would be the perfect way to control his "powers" as he came to call them. He had super-ish strength, could jump higher than any human and could crawl up walls, what was next? He had made a mental note to research spiders when he got home since he was reasonably sure that is where this all began.

Once he entered he found his way to the stands and observed the lessons.

The first thing that caught his eyes was Nazz, who was hitting the bag like there was no tomorrow. So rough and violent yet so graceful and perfect. She obviously thought he was a wuss for not being down there with her doing the same. He then imagined what things would be like if he were in one of those tournaments.

He imagined everyone cheering as he defeated every opponent with ease, dodging punches and kicks but easily administering them to each opponent. That's why he needed to take lessons, then the visions he was having would become a reality.

He then dosed off:

_He imagined himself surrounded by 4 guys in keikogis, each bigger than him._

_The first one ran at him and tried to kick him in the face but Edd instinctually dodged and lifted him by his leg with one hand and threw him across the gym floor. _

_The next two came at him simultaneously so he quickly crouched down and held his arms out and made fists and caught the two in their guts and they fell over in pain as he got up and prepared to fight the last one._

_The last was the largest and he was bald and immediately ran at him but Edd jumped over him an landed behind him. Before his large opponent knew what happened Edd had grabbed him from behind on his shoulders and pulled with all his strength causing him to fall over backwards. If he were a normal human, this would be a stupid thing to do and he may have even broke some of his fingers, but he was not exactly human anymore._

_He then looked up at the stands as everyone was cheering, how could his father think there were anything wrong with this? This was perfect. _

_After enjoying the cheers of the crowd he hit the showers feeling very pleased with himself. Finally, dorkhood for him was over, coolhood had just begun._

_While he was in the shower he someone came in with him causing Edd to nervously turn around only to see Nazz who was drooling._

"_Uh, Nazz?" Edd asked nervously._

_Nazz then jumped on him and started kissing him frantically, Edd reached to close the shower door so no one would see._

_Edd then got a jump as he say Kevin look in at them as they were making out. Kevin then apparently fell over on the ground and apparently had a seizer before disintegrating._

"_Double D? Double D?" He heard a familiar voice call, _he then saw Johnny standing over him. "Plank says daydreaming is a sign of premature death." Johnny sounded genuinely concerned.

"Oh… uh… I think I'll just take a walk." Edd said as he left the stands and took the long way home, wanting to clear his head.

Maybe if he defied his parents for once that little day dream of his would come true.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right people listen up" Shouted Bill Kanker. "I've called you out here because the new boss is going to get here any minute now, so look presentable, he has a reputation for being impatient so be presentable, and he is probably younger than most of you, thought I'd warn you about that." He really wanted this to go smoothly, he had just gotten married and was now the father of three, rather unstable, teenage girls he didn't want to get on the bad side of his new boss.

Just then a tractor pulled into the factory car park and a man who appeared to be in his early twenties got off. They all noticed something unusual about him, he was wearing a white shirt and tie, a suade jacket, and curiously enough… A fez. Many would think he were Turkish, from what Bill knew his family was from Hungary. However the feature that caught most peoples attention was his Navy Blue hair.

"Rolf Ruesdorf, I presume." said Bill trying to hide the fact that he was nervous, Rolf did not have a "Politically Correct" track record, the liberal press in New York had dubbed him "The Prince of Darkness". He hoped he wasn't going to do something stupid like fire workers based on political views, he was probably being paranoid.

"You presume correct Mr… Kanker?" Rolf said observing Bill's ID card. "And these must be Rolf's diligent workers." He said scrutinizing the large crowd that had gathered in front of him. "Rolf looks forward to paying you for your days of work and toil." Bill noticed that many of the employees were resisting the urge to burst out laughing, he could tell they were going to like the new boss.

"I guess I should give you the tour, sir." Bill said trying to use the right words.

"No need Billy Boy, this factory used to be the Jawbreaker factory, yes? Rolf has been here on field trips, as it is said in this country "Good times", Rolf remembers, yes?" Rolf replied as if he were trying to reassure Bill that he was not here to make life hard for him.

"So you Didn't you come here to slash jobs?" Bill asked anxiously.

"Slash jobs? Rolf is boss, not bringer of obstructional hardship." Rolf said happily. "And Rolf is definitely not his poppa's lapdog. You must know that Rolf spent much of his childhood here, good yes?"

"Uh… Yeah." Bill said trying to avoid pushing the wrong button.

"Now Rolf will locate his new office." Rolf said as he entered the factory.

He seemed like a decent guy to Bill, but he never judged on first impressions. Apparently Rolf had a juvie record, it wasn't the normal type of record, there was none of the usual street gang stuff, he had apparently been a bit of a religious fanatic, and spending two years in a secular city like New York led to some delinquency. And of coarse his culture was a bit fundamentalist, he hoped this wouldn't effect his management, jobs depended on it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd was walking home, maybe if he defied his parents and take karate lessons things would come together for him, he would score with Nazz and Kevin would just… disintegrate. He decided to stop at a bridge to think about what would happen if he got a little more competitive.

Meanwhile there was a tractor coming down the road at high speeds. The driver modified it so it could go extremely fast, the driver in question was a blue haired boy named Rolf. He rarely went in fast vehicles before, but after he did he became obsessed with speed, thus he had his tractor modified. Little did he know he was moments away from becoming obsessed with something else. He used his modified tractor to win races and crush other peoples vehicles in monster truck rallies.

Edd knew that his abilities would make life much easier for himself. He never quite understood why his parents would want him to keep a low profile, they were worried people like the government and McCorp would come and experiment on him, that was ridiculous, he had rights.

Meanwhile the fast moving tractor was turning a sharp corner as it's drivers phone rang. Rolf answered impatiently "State your business, nincompoop." He hadn't noticed that he was going down the wrong lane and while on the phone noticed a yellow 1976 and 5th-gen Chevrolet Camaro coming right at him. He tried to avoid it by turning onto the other lane but turned a little too sharply and was going to drive off the bridge, he managed to catch a glimpse of a kid with messy brown hair whom he was just about to run over, knowing there was noting he could do to avoid the fast moving tractor in time.

Edd suddenly felt a strange tingle in the back of his neck. He had been getting that tingle since he got hit by the meteor. He had often wondered why it happened, he eventually was able to put two and two together and realized he got the tingle whenever he was in trouble. Like that time the Kankers tried to ambush him, and of course he was getting the tingle right now.

He quickly jumped out of the way and landed right behind the vehicle that would have ended his life and noticed it was a red tractor, but something about it was awfully… familiar. Coupled with the fact that it was going way too fast for any normal tractor. He had landed just in time to see it go off the bridge and into the creek.

"What kind of maniac would try to drive a tractor that fast?" he thought to himself. He didn't have time to ponder the psychology of the driver, he needed to save him. He jumped of the bridge and landed in the creek which was quite shallow this time of year so he didn't need to worry about swimming. He made his way to the driver who was apparently pinned under the tractor. He couldn't get him out so long as he was in that position, so he was going to have to use all his strength to lift the tractor off the unconscious driver. To his surprise it was not that hard to lift it, he was even more surprised that his fingers made impressions in the metal in the area where he grabbed it by. He then turned his attention to the unconscious driver.

He picked him up and jumped onto dry land and checked that he was still breathing, he was. He had no broken bones, just a few cuts and bruises, he had obviously been flung from the tractor and hit the soft ground of the creek. The tractor must have landed on top of him without squashing him, thus no broken bones, this guy was lucky Edd then immediately recognized him as Rolf. He then shook him to get him to wake up, which he did.

"Hello? Has Rolf arrived in the afterlife?" Rolf said observing Edd and then his surroundings.

"ROLF!" Edd shouted happily. "Oh man, it's great to see you again."

"Rolf asked question, Rolf requires answer, has Rolf's soul arrived in the afterlife?" Rolf said impatiently.

"No Rolf, It's me, Double D. remember? The "Ed Boy"?" Edd said trying to see if Rolf remembered.

"Impostor!" Rolf shouted accusingly. "you are not Double D Ed boy. The real Double D Ed boy wears a sock on his head, Rolf sees no such sock on you're head."

Edd remembered that he and Rolf never saw each other after the meteor shower, so Rolf had no idea that Edd had done away with his sock and had a full head of hair. "Rolf, it's me, try to recognize me."

Rolf scrutinized Edd for am moment and then stared at him, with their faces only inches away from each others. It seemed Rolf had not changed one bit other than his new taste in cloths.

"Yes, you are indeed the Double D Ed boy." Rolf said ending his examination of Edd. "However Rolf must ask, what has become of your sock?"

"It's kind of a long story Rolf, It's just great for you to be back." Edd said happily.

"Yes Ed boy, Rolf is pleased to return to the humble Cul-de-sac too. But there is something Rolf does not understand about this, Ed boy." Rolf said curiously.

"Uh, yeah what?" Edd said wondering what Rolf could mean.

"Did Rolf's tractor not hit you?" Rolf said inquisitively.

"Rolf…" Edd said thinking quickly. "If that happened I would be dead.

Rolf didn't say anything he just kept looking at Edd, then to his tractor and then to the area his tractor hit.

Edd then tried to process everything that happened in the last few minutes. He had just jumped out of the path of a speeding vehicle, there was no way a normal human could have avoided it in time. He had lifted a whole vehicle by himself, and accomplished one of his classic jumps even with a whole extra human being with him.

What was going on with him?

Whatever it was Rolf obviously thought that there was something strange he was observing the scene of what would have been both their demise in curiosity. Rolf had probably seen Edd before going of the bridge, and he probably knew that there was no way he could have avoided the tractor in time… He was going to have to make something up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews appreciated.

Things will really pick up now that Rolf has returned. He will have a HUGE role.

I am giving Rolf a large role because A) He is one of my faves. B) I don't want this fic to have the "Rolf problem". C) It is fun writing lines for him.

And do not worry we will see Ed and Eddy again too, they will become key characters in the future.


	6. Big Note!

**This Fic is going to be redone!**

**I have many reasons for rewriting this so-called "story" Some important ones being:**

**1) Edd's personality: **Edd's change in personality is too abrupt, if not unnecessary. There is no rule saying you become a skirt-chasing jerk upon surviving a catastrophe. If I wasn't the one who wrote it I'd say I was looking for an excuse to make him OOC. I am going to try and make him more in-character, making his transformation into the anti-hero we see in this story more gradual or just discard it entirely.

**2) Edd's abilities: **When I started writing I wasn't sure what I wanted Edd's "powers" to be. I don't remember what exactly made me want to turn him into Peter Parker. I have now defined the nature of his abilities along with a more complex explanation to them, which will be revealed as the story develops.

**3) Complex-o-meter: **I realised I did not have my heart set in the development of many characters and ended up making many of them bland and vapid. It also resulted in reducing parts of the story to the maturity level of shows like ADJL (don't get me wrong, ADJL isn't that bad, I was just aiming for something on the level of Smallville.) Just because it's based on a show for preadolescents doesn't mean it has to be too… small. Just look at brilliant fics like _"Superpowered Eds"_ by FanofDa'EdBoyz, or _"To Grab a Bull by its Ed"_ by H.B.B. Sam.

**4) Rolf the Businessman: **Still going to stick with this idea, however the explanation of how he acquired this position seems way too forced, why would the heir to a large Agricultural company be working in a backyard farm? There are a few possible explanations, but the one I used was quite silly.

These are just a few reasons for why I'm going to redo this story, I just thought I'd give you a heads up.


End file.
